Recreational boats, jet skis, ORVs, snowmobiles and the like typically have fuel systems which are accessible to the operator. Access and operator control over the fuel system typically extends to an on/off fuel reserve valve with a two-or three-position switch operating between "on" (main fuel tank feed), "reserve" (reserve fuel tank feed), and shutoff positions. These valves have a main fuel inlet, a reserve fuel inlet and a fuel outlet. An internal valve assembly is operated by an external handle or switch to selectively open and close flow from the fuel inlets to the fuel outlet. Known types of internal valve assemblies include rotary discs, tapered or sleeve-type valve bodies, and multi-position ball valves.
One type of prior art fuel reserve valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,837 issued May 26, 1992 and co-owned with the present application. This prior art valve is an undertank-mounted valve with fuel inlet ports on the side mounted to the tank, and an outlet port to the engine on the opposite side of the valve. The valve uses a ball-type valve element. The valve is somewhat difficult to manufacture, as it requires a large number of intersecting core pins in the mold to form the various inlets, outlets and internal chambers. This results in an increase in "flash" (plastic leaking around the mating faces of the core pins) due to insufficient, uneven mating pressure on the core pins.
There is sometimes a need to mount a fuel reserve valve on a control panel of the vehicle, rather than under the fuel tank. Such valves typically have a threaded portion or coupling which is screwed into a mating threaded hole in a panel. This mounting arrangement dictates a different valve geometry than that used in undertank-mounted valves of the type in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,837; i.e., all of the fuel inlet and outlet connectors must be located on one side of the valve so that hose connections can be made on the same side of the panel. A prior art panel-mounted valve is shown in FIG. 1, comprising a die cast metal body with main and reserve fuel inlets and a fuel outlet all formed on the front face of the valve below a threaded panel mounting plug. The valve of FIG. 1 uses a sleeve-and-plug type internal valve assembly.
There are a number of problems inherent in the prior art valve design of FIG. 1. The valve body is die cast and generally of low quality in terms of tolerances, especially sealing tolerances; the sleeve-type seal has a large sealing area which quickly becomes gritty, hard to turn, and prone to failure in actual use; and the valve is relatively expensive. Additionally, the fuel inlet and outlet arrangement limits the flexibility of connections with the fuel tank and the engine.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art valve of FIG. 1 by providing an inexpensive, reliable, panel-mounted fuel reserve valve with superior sealing and improved connection options.